


Even from the outside

by MuffDash



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffDash/pseuds/MuffDash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoglabs seems like a strange place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even from the outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a school competition a few months back. Enjoy

Even from the outside, Yoglabs seems like a strange place. The murky green substance that replaces water, dripping out of a leaky pipe, the way the grass slowly gradients from a lively green to a dead, dry brown as you aproach the large titanium door that marks the entrance. It all looks suspicious. It isn’t much different on the inside either. The long, almost endless hallways entwine, the only thing defining them as different being the multicolored carpets that lead down them. The sound of machines clanging away in the background is the only thing heard. Even that is faint, distant. None of the scientists are roaming around. Odd. They must be in some of the many testing chambers that cover everything from genetic experiments to robotics. But their absence eliminates any implication of life in the vicinity. Even though the lab is light up by many sources and is mostly white, it has an eerie feel to it. Surveillance cameras, thoughtfully hidden out of plain sight give off the sensation of constantly being watched. Your every move, recorded into the millions of storage drives and memory disks. It isn’t pleasant. Locked doors are scattered throughout the place. Who knows what’s behind them. By the looks of things, its probably top secret illegal projects. The lab has plenty. Government contracts are signed every week or so. The company practically runs on the funds. It occasionally has customers, ones that have the money for the expensive machinery. They mostly leave satisfied by the outcomes of experiments. That doesn’t matter though. No one at Yoglabs cares about the people that request their help. All that matters is the price. Always put the company above everything else. Thousands of scientists work very hard to make sure things go by plan, which they do. Most of the time anyways. There are some cases where a bug appears in the system, a fatal error accurse or any other probable mistake. And that’s exactly what the outcomes are. Mistakes. Accidents. Failures. They are nothing more than wastes of precious resources and time. So they are treated as such. Locked up in secured areas only accessible by high level employees. There are several important people that come to mind like the CEO and main chairman of Yoglabs, head weaponry manager, top scientists etc. and they are not kind to the abominations. Unspeakable things happen behind large metal doors and only screams of pain and agony can be heard, only to have them stop after some time. Not a good sign, but there’s nothing else to be done. Death is the only answer. That is the Yoglabs policy. Nothing said, nothing apposed.   
Back in the first room, from which every other hallway is entered, the power goes out. Soon after, the rest of the facility is engulfed in blackness. Faint footsteps are heard coming from the medical bay, just left of the main space, and then dragging noises. The dark figure moving slowly through the dark, a heavy object being moved behind it. A few minutes pass and the emergency generators kick in. Everything is silent. Unlike before, there are no sounds to fill the dense air. The only sign of the perpetrators visit is a thick trail of blood left on the floor. It leads to a dead end and no other traces remain. But the source is in the clone storage. Behind the point of the scanner that grants entrance is a mess of scientists, laying on the tiles lifelessly. Their bodies weren’t shot or stabbed. Their corpses are ripped apart almost beyond recognition, guts scattered around them. Tools used probably include knives and cleavers. In the storage itself are many more corpses of employees, all killed in the same, brutal way. The main clones appear to be untouched in the reinforced glass tubes they’re kept in. All aside from one. On the far end of the chamber is a similar looking tube, only this one is smashed into pieces. The glass shards cover the floor along with the cold blue liquid and pools of blood. That storage space. It belonged to the main clone of a brilliant mind, a scientist above all the others at the lab. Cloned over and over again, each time loosing a bit of his sanity. The dead silence is interrupted by a tall, blue-eyed man entering the room.  
‘’Now we’re going to have to clean up this entire mess’’ he casually said with a sigh as if things like this happened every week. Except they did. Countless casualties with each project. Death becoming a common routine. Even from the outside, Yoglabs seems like a strange place. It contains secrets not known by many and is considered a complete mystery. It’s true secret is the fact that it hides things far worse than death.


End file.
